Perpetual Moments
by Little Chiyo
Summary: Sequel to Perpetual Love. Alice saw Ella pregnant in the near future with Jacob's baby. As soon as Ella gets back to La push, he proposes. It becomes a very funny and romantic story. Rated M because of chapter 3. You'll see why. Not good at summaries.
1. The Proposal

**Prologue**

It'd been four years, four very long years since she'd last seen him. College had been worth it, of course, but every minute of every class, her mind had frequently wandered back to their last night together. She wondered if he had chosen another, found another, celibacy makes the heart grow fonder they always say, but was it true, could a man seriously grow fonder when denied seeing his woman for so long, four years? Was the imprint all a lie to make her believe that he wouldn't cheat while she was away? Why was she so scared? Why didn't she trust that he'd be there waiting for her as soon as she pulled into that driveway?

All of these thoughts and questions ran through Ella's head as she drove her car down the lovingly familiar road to Jacob's house. The green trees were so comforting. She missed it all so much. She missed her father, her sister, her brother-in-law, her niece and nephew. She missed her old dog Otis. Most of all she missed her Jacob. Life was…nothing without him. She needed him and it took college to tell her that. Why?! Why had it taken four years for her to learn that she couldn't live without him? She should've stayed, here in La Push. She should've never left him because maybe now, he left her. Tears filled her eyes as she thought of this. She blinked them back, she was twenty two, she shouldn't be crying like a little girl.

A tiny bark from her back seat saved her from her thoughts. She'd forgotten about the sheltie puppy in her backseat. She'd bought her from a little old lady outside of Wal-mart. She couldn't resist. She was going to give the puppy to Jacob. Jacob had given her Otis, her sheltie waiting for her back home. So, Ella was giving Jacob a female sheltie puppy.

She pulled into the driveway of Jacob's house. She held her breath but for what reason, she didn't know. There were about a million cars in the driveway but not a single person was outside. She scanned the cars and recognized Edward's Volvo and Charlie's cruiser. The rest of the cars she assumed were the wolves'. She got out of her car and picked up the little wiggling puppy out of her backseat. She narrowed her eyes and paused as if waiting for someone to jump out. After a moment, she realized no one was and kept moving. She passed by Edward's Volvo. She remembered back when it had carried two car seats. That had looked comical, car seats in a car that was _built _to exceed the speed limit.

She walked up to the door, there was a note taped to it, telling her to go to the backyard. She shook her head, they _were _planning to jump out and scare the bejesus out of her. She went to the backyard, pausing right before she did, she yelled. "If this dog pees on me because you scared it, I'm going back to New York." She smiled when she heard a little giggle belonging to her nephew.

She walked back to the backyard, but no one was there except for Jacob. He was standing beside a chair, smiling broadly. "Hey baby." He said and Ella ran to him. His arms encircled her body, careful of the puppy.

"God, Jake have I missed you."  
Jacob smiled and let her go. He offered her the chair and she sat down on the chair, looking back at him. "What's going on, Jacob, where is everyone else? I could've sworn I heard little Wyatt's giggle."

Jacob kissed her cheek and pointed to the roof, only then did Ella look in front of her. There, on the roof, everyone stood, all the wolves, her father, Edward, Bella, Wyatt, Shelby and even Billy. Each one of them held a piece of poster board and Ella's eyes filled up with tears as she read them.

_I love you too much to be another second without you. Ellabeth Evalynn Swan, will you marry me?_

Ella put the dog down and all but threw the chair out of the way in getting to Jacob. She put her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. "Yes, Jacob, I will marry you." She said and kissed him again.

Jacob, his eyes filled with that perpetual love she'd seen that night she'd won the bet, dipped her back and kissed her passionately. He pulled back and whispered "beat that" before kissing her again.

**On top of the roof**

Everyone watched Jacob and Ella kiss. Wyatt and Shelby were making retching faces. Charlie leaned toward Billy. "I think that means she said yes."


	2. Everybody Loves Ella

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, or its characters, but if I could, I'd take Jasper!!!!!!!**

**Chapter One**

Ella and Jacob walked side by side in the forest around La Push. Ella held the puppy but in a way so that she could still see her new ring. The three huge diamonds glittered they threw rainbows all over the place. "I can't believe it." She whispered in awe. "We're getting married."

Jacob smiled for he knew what she didn't. In twelve months, they were going to be parents. He wrapped his arms around her. "Yes, you will soon be Ellabeth Black." He said pulling her closer. "So, you got me a puppy?"  
"Yes, I figured Otis needed someone to play with…or eat." She said handing him the puppy. "What are you going to name her?" She asked watching as the puppy licked Jacob's nose energetically.

Jacob grinned. "Otis is going to have a fit, you know? His mommy brought home a new baby."  
"That's why _you're_ carrying her in." Ella said teasingly.

Jacob smiled warmly at her. "It sure is good to have you back, honey." He said sweetly. He looked at the puppy. "I'm going to name her Love, because of what happened today. I saw your face and love just burst out of me. I fell in love with you all over again."

Ella smiled. "You keep this up and we'll never make it back to the house." She said. "I'm going to end up shedding my clothes right here in the middle of the forest."  
Jacob had her against a tree before she could even take another breath. He put the puppy down, knowing she wouldn't wander far. He put one hand beside her waist and the other beside her face. "Who says that I'd have a problem with that?" He said seductively. He kissed along her neck.

"Ooo, Jacob." Ella said as he nibbled her ear.

"I haven't been able to touch you in so long." Jacob whispered against her skin and was delighted in the way it made her shiver. His lips found her and he inched his tongue into her mouth.

Ella wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her hand in his hair, pulling him closer. She met his tongue stroke for stroke.

They broke apart only to switch sides and they started all over again. Ella caressed the back of his hand. Jacob's hands caressed her cheek and the other supported her back. "Ella," He whispered again. "It's been too long."

"I know, babe, but if we do it here then there will be sticks going into places that sticks should never go into." Ella said. "And there are a bunch of people waiting for me back at the house."  
Jacob sighed theatrically. He then tipped her chin up. "We always have our honeymoon."

**Back at the Black House**

"Ella!"  
"Daddy!"  
It was like a scene from one of those cheesy romantic movies where the couple runs in slow motion towards each other, arms extended, only this time it was father and daughter. They looked comical walking towards each other, arms already extended.

Ella melted into her father's embrace. She had missed him nearly as much as she'd missed Jacob. Charlie had made an appearance at every play, every concert, anything that Ella was a part of, Charlie was there. Yet, Ella had missed being able to see him whenever she wanted.  
Charlie pulled back to see her properly. "Still a shorty, I see." He said smiling.

Ella frowned sarcastically. "You ruined the moment, daddy." She said.

Charlie smiled and pushed a stray hair away from her face. "Well, you're four years more gorgeous." He said looking at his daughter with admiration. "You inherited your mom's beauty because I have no part in all that is you."  
Ella smiled sweetly. "The color of my hair, my eyes, that's all you."

Charlie shook his head. "You are your mother all over again, a pretty face and an even more beautiful personality. You are Anna, honey." His eyes were brimmed with tears. "She didn't just leave a piece of herself behind; she left her entire soul behind, in you."  
Ella smiled. "Oh, daddy." She said and hugged him again.

Charlie let go to go over to Jacob, with a moment of slight hesitation in between, he then hugged Jacob too. "You better take care of my baby. You're a lucky boy."  
Jacob smiled. "I know I am, and I will. She's the most perfect being in the world. I could never be without her."

Charlie grinned; he knew Jacob was the perfect one for Ella.

Alice bounced into the room with an enormous catalog of wedding dresses and the like. "Well, let's get started already, we have a wedding to plan."

"Alice, she just got home." Edward said, coming in right behind her. He smiled at Ella. "Hey there, sweetheart."  
Ella smiled at him. "Hey Edward, where are my favorite niece and nephew?"

As an answer, a loud thud came from the living room, following it was a loud earsplitting shriek of "DADDY!" that could've only belonged to Shelby. Edward grimaced.

"In the living room." He said simply. He went into the living room, Ella followed after him.

Wyatt had shoved his sister and she'd tripped over the coffee table and scraped up her arm.

Edward sighed, a sigh that unmistakably belonged to a father. "Wyatt. Corner." He said simply.

"But da-ad." Wyatt whined.

"No amount of whining will get you out of this." Edward said.

Wyatt huffed but did as told while Edward gathered up his daughter. A little kiss and a hug and everything was better. Shelby launched herself towards her aunt with a little squeal of delight.

Ella hugged her back and pouted at Edward. "Oh Edward, let the poor boy come and hug me." She said.

"But, …I have to be strict, Bella said so." He almost whined.

"Bella says that Wyatt gets off the hook but just this once." Bella said entering the room.

Wyatt launched himself into Ella's arms with just the same enthusiasm as his sister. She hugged him back, ruffled his hair and then turned to her sister. "Bella." Just one word.

Bella pulled her little sister into her embrace. "Come here you little squirt." She said sweetly. "I can't believe I'm taller than you." She teased.

Ella pulled back. "See? The short jokes are why I sent Wyatt a nerf gun for Christmas."

Bella laughed. "He chased after the neighbor's cat with that thing and shot Shelby with it multiple times, you realize?" She said. "We had to put it on top of the refrigerator so he couldn't get to it."

Ella grinned deviously. "Well, you see? No more short jokes or I'll send him a bee bee gun next Christmas."  
"Well, then he's living with you." Edward said.

Ella laughed; it sure _was_ good to be home.

**_Author's Little Corner_**

**_I am so sorry the prologue to this one was crappish. I didn't mean for it to be. Thank you for reading this story, please leave me reviews because I really appreciate it. You guys rock! _**


	3. The Wedding

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or its characters but if I could, I'd jump into the book and take Jasper!!!!**

**Chapter Two**

Jacob peeked into Ella's room at the Black house; he smiled at the scene he saw there. A dozen or so bags were scattered around the room. There was one dress bag hanging off her changing screen. The dress bag's fabric was a dark green that hid the dress inside from prying eyes. The television was on, the volume at a medium setting. Ella was fast asleep on her couch; her head rested on the armrest of the couch, an open book lay on her stomach. One hand held the remote on top of the book and the other hung off the couch limply, it rested on Otis's head, which lay beside the couch. Love slept beside him.

Jacob quietly pushed the door open. He walked into the room, silently thanking god that the floorboards weren't creaky, even in their old age.

Ella's face looked so peaceful in sleep. Jacob's poor fiancée was being run ragged by Alice and Bella, of course they both knew about Alice's vision and wanted to get the wedding on the way pronto but, poor Ella was human, an exhausted one at that.

Jacob looked at the book on her stomach. It had been that catalogue of wedding things that Alice had been treating as if it were her bible. Curious, Jacob lifted it from her stomach and saw what page she was on, flower girl dresses. Shelby was going to be the flower girl and Wyatt, the ring bearer. Jacob put the book on the table and returned his attention to his exhausted imprint. He placed a hand gently on her stomach, the stomach that would carry his baby.

Ella mumbled something incoherent in her sleep. Jacob smiled and bent to kiss her forehead, and then he gathered her up in his arms and carried her to her enormous bed. She whimpered a little, but stayed asleep. Jacob smirked. 'Poor tired little thing.' He thought and snuggled next to her. She turned and snuggled close to his warm body. Jacob stroked her hair. "That's right, sleep little baby." He whispered. "I love you."

In her sleep, Ella mumbled, "I love you, Jacob."  
He kissed her cheek. "I love you too." He whispered and then lay down to sleep beside her.

**The Cullen Mansion**

"Ella, hold still!" Alice complained, using one hand on the girl's shoulder to hold her down, Alice was doing Ella's makeup. It was the final touch because in just a few minutes, she'd be walking down the aisle. _If,_ she'd hold still long enough for Alice to do her makeup.

"I have to blink, Alice, I'm a human, remember?" Ella responded.

Alice sighed impatiently. "Well, you're finished." She said with one final pat to Ella's cheek. "Oh, Ella…you're beautiful."

Ella stood up. Her bridal dress started with a beautiful bodice that looked as though it were made of ribbon, the edges had square frills all around the top. Around the waist was a lace skirt that was seemingly tied off by a giant white lace rose. Halfway down from the rose, the skirt broke off into a pattern of flowers. It made Ella look amazing, her beauty pristine. She shone even more brightly than any vampire ever had. Her hair hung in amazing ringlets framing her gorgeous face perfectly. Alice had recognized that Ella had natural beauty and merely applied a little bit of eyeliner to accent those gorgeously electrifying blue eyes.

It left Rosalie breathless and that was a task within itself.

Ella nervously clanked down at herself when she noticed Alice and Bella staring at her. "What?" She asked. "Do I look ok?"

"Ok? Ella, ok doesn't even _begin _to describe how gorgeous you look right now." Bella answered.

"Just put on a big smile and you'll be the prettiest thing in the world." Alive said. "Today is _your_ day, darling."  
Ella smiled. "Is Jacob still downstairs?"

**Edward's Meadow**

That's right; the wedding took place in Edward's meadow. It was sunny out, even though some of the guests were vampires; the others were either werewolves or humans who were aware of both. The vampires that were invited had all taken the effort to hide their skin for they knew today only one girl should shine…Ella.

A white satin carpet led to a gazebo that the Quileutes who had come to love their new alpha and his bride built especially for this occasion. Chairs were lined up on either side of the pure white satin carpet. At the end of the carpet in the back, two folding screens were on either side to hide the bride until it was time for her to come out. A piano sat beside the gazebo and beside it, three chairs that were occupied by Rosalie, Alice, and Esme, each holding a violin or a harp. Edward sat at the piano giving Jacob an encouraging smile, waiting to start the music.

Beside Jacob sat his best man…his father.

**Behind the Screens **

Everyone finally lined up. The three bridesmaids were Bella, Leah and Claire. Bella was, of course, Ella's maid of honor. Ella picked the other two because Leah was her only girl friend and she picked Claire because Quil wanted to see her in a dress.

Ella was hyperventilating…again. Bella called Jasper back for the fourth time now. Jasper smiled and shook his head and a rush of calm came over Ella. He kissed her cheek gently. "Ella, you're going to be fine." He said encouragingly.

She took a deep breath and thought 'Ok, Edward start the music.'

Edward, Rosalie, Alice and Esme began to play Pachabel's Canon as first the bridesmaids slowly sauntered up the aisle in their deep red dresses. Shelby followed them, tossing pink rose petals enthusiastically with a big pretty smile lighting up her face. She and Jacob exchanged a glance of hidden meaning and then everyone arose as the Bridal March began to play and all eyes sought the bride.

Charlie offered Ella his arm. "Are you ready, baby?"  
Ella nodded and took his arm. She took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the screen.

Collective gasps and "She's so beautiful" and "Amazing" arose from the guests.

It was only Jacob's eyes that she sought. Jacob was beaming at her, his eyes full of happy tears. He blinked them away quickly, so he could see how breathtakingly beautiful she looked.

As soon as Ella got to the gazebo, Carlisle started speaking. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite Jacob Black and Ellabeth Swan in holy matrimony." After that neither of them heard much until it was time to exchange the vows they had been writing for a month now in their books.

Ella went first; tears glistening in her blue eyes making them more beautiful, if that were possible. "Jacob, you have always kept me safe, from the first time I held your hand I knew you were the one for me. I promise to be everything you want and give you all you need. You were my first love, my last love, my everything. I have always loved you and I will always love you and nothing will ever change that."

Jacob was smiling deliriously. "Ella, ever since I first laid eyes on you, I was caught. You've had me hooked even _before_ the first touch of your lips on mine. I promise to always take care of you. I promise to give you all the babies you want." His grin got even wider at that part. "I promise to be a good father to them. No matter what, I promise to love you always and forever, perpetually."

Carlisle smiled and turned to Ella. "Ellabeth Swan, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for sick or in health for richer or poorer until death do you part?" He asked.

Ella looked at Jacob and took his hand. "I do."  
Carlisle repeated the vow to Jacob. "I do." He said, his voice sounding elated.

"You may kiss the bride." Carlisle said.

"Finally," Someone whispered that could only belong to impatient little Wyatt but both Jacob and Ella were beyond hearing him.

Jacob wrapped one arm around Ella's back and dipped her down for a passionate kiss. When they broke apart they were both smiling hysterically.

"I present Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black." Carlisle said and the applause broke out.

No two people could've looked more beautiful or happy as Jacob and Ella did right then.

**The Reception**

The reception was held on La Push beach; for this night only did Jacob lift the treaty.

They started off by cutting the cake, Jacob's big hands gently covering and guiding Ella's. They took turns feeding each other. Ella smiled. "Hey Jake, you have a little frosting on your nose." She said sweetly. "I'll get it for you." She said and put a huge glob of it on his nose.

He glared at her playfully. "You put that there you little squid." He said and took it off with his finger and wiped it on her cheek. She giggled and it was music to his ears. That was his _wife's_ giggle.

Afterwards, Ella threw her bouquet into Claire's open arms and Quil about had a heart attack.

Jacob sat Ella on a chair and slid his hands seductively up her thigh to her garter which he tossed to Quil, who then did have a panic attack saying something about fate.

As the music played, Ella was swung around by many different partners, even Emmett who no longer had clumsy human Bella to laugh at but he was thoroughly disappointed when he found out Ella could dance and very well. Each wolf wanted a dance, but when Seth danced with her she caught him glancing at Shelby but just passed it off. Bella danced with her too, even Alice. It was mostly her new husband who danced with her, though. "Hello, Mrs. Black."

Ella smiled. "Ellabeth Black, it has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" She said.

He held her hand and pointed to the ring on it. "Well it sure came with one." He said teasingly and then kissed her gently. "Yes, it does, baby."  
Soon though, the Quileutes came and stole Jacob away. Jacob seemed to know what was going on but Ella was confused.

Soon Edward and Bella were ushering her towards the street saying it was time for her to be on her way to her honeymoon.

Ella laughed. "Are you two out of your candy wrapper?" She asked. "I can't go on my honeymoon without my husband!"

"You won't be!" Emmett called following them. "Oh man, have I got to see this."  
At the top of the hill all of the Quileutes stood, in the center of them was an enormous brown wolf that could only be Jacob. Once they were closer, Ella saw that there was a sign tied to his butt that said "Just married".

Ella giggled. "Jacob _is _the getaway car, huh?"

The Quileutes smiled proudly and nodded. Embry picked Ella up and placed her on Jacob's back. "We took it upon ourselves to get luggage transported to the airport already." He said. "Hold on now, Jacob's fast."

Ella did so beaming and shaking her head, as Jacob took off and soon they were flying, leaving La Push far behind them.

_**Author's Little Corner**_

_**I love writing weddings. They are so much fun and I get to look up pictures of the perfect wedding dress and all kinds of stuff. Thank you all for the reviews you've been leaving and hey if you get a chance, check out my profile. I'll be putting up links to pictures of the wedding dress and such, as well as the Perpetual Love Soundtrack. Thank you all, please leave reviews. **_


	4. Honeymoon

**Disclaimer- I do not own twilight or its characters, but I could, I'd be all over Jasper.**

**Chapter Three**

Ella squeezed Jacob's fingers while on the plane. He looked at her, the smile still hadn't faded.

"Where are we going?" She asked for the fifth time since he'd fazed back to human form.

Jacob shook his head. "Uh-uh baby, I'm not breathing a word." He said teasingly.

Ella huffed and looked at her passport. "Well we're obviously leaving the country because otherwise I wouldn't have needed this." She said, more talking to herself than Jacob.

Jacob smiled at her. "I could've made you bring it just to screw with your mind." He said.

Ella smacked his shoulder. "You wouldn't."  
"And If I did?" Jacob asked with raised eyebrows.

"I'd spank you."  
"Ella, ooo, kinky." Jacob said smiling deviously. That gained him another smack. He laughed. "Yes, honey, we're leaving the country."

Ella smiled. She now had a hint. "Well, we can't be going far right?" She asked.

Jacob turned to face her. "Now what makes you think that?"

Ella looked at him sorrowfully. "Money…"

"Ella," Jacob said rolling his eyes. "Have you gone blind? We're on a private jet, remember?"

That was true. Jacob had booked a private jet just for this. It was just the two of them and the pilot. Jacob patted his thigh. "Come here," Ella gladly went over and sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, as she leaned against his chest. "Baby, I have a ton of money. Almost every time someone dies, I inherit money. It sounds morbid, I know but the Quileutes have been around a long time and my grandfather, Ephraim Black made many friends in his time that left money to him and he left all his money to me. You'll never have to work a day in your life and we still will have more money than we need, even with five kids, four dogs, three cats and one fat hamster, we'd still be rich." He said, his breath catching as Ella began to kiss his neck.

"Is that how many you want?" She asked slowly between kisses up to his ear. "Five?"

"Uh…" Jacob stammered and then she began to nibble his ear and Jacob lost all ability to form complete sentences or thoughts for that matter. "Ella…oh my god…" he whimpered. It was one of pleasure though. "I d-d-d-don't…ooo!"

Ella smiled and started opening the buttons on his shirt. "Well? Jacob, how many kids do you want?" She asked running her hands over his bare chest. She kissed his neck again.

"I d-d-don't know!" Jacob stammered. "Ella, I can't think while you're uh…you're…ooo…you're doing that!"

Ella pulled back with a wicked smile on her face. "Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" She asked, her hand resting on his thigh.

Jacob looked at her, searching her face. "It depends." He said. "Is more of that going to happen if I refuse?" Ella nodded. "Then hell no."  
Ella shook her head. "Then you're in for some seductive torture." She said. She kissed him on the lips and inched her hand up higher. "You want me to touch you, Jacob, you know you do." She whispered as she inched the zipper to his pants down.

"Oh god, Ella, oh god, yes." He said kissing her repeatedly. "Please don't do this to me!"

"Where are you taking me?"

"No, I can't t-t-te-_shit_!" Jacob broke off when her hand inched its way into his pants. She started caressing him over his boxers. "Ella…Ella…" he begged. "Please!"  
"Where are you taking me?"

"Please don't Ella, I…" His breath hitched again as she continued her torturous caress of him. "I w-w-want it t-t-to be a s-s-surprise…pl-EUROPE!" Jacob finally cracked. "I won't give you anymore than that but Europe! Please touch me!"

Ella smiled deviously. "Oh, I'll do more than that." She said.

**Four Hours Later**

They had landed, still slightly breathless from their long rendezvous. They could both now claim to have made love on a private jet, not many people could claim that and far fewer could claim that they did it in an actual seat. Jacob and Ella could claim both.

"Now you have to close your eyes." Jacob said.

"Aw Jacob, why?" Ella whined.

Jacob smiled. "I want to be somewhere before you open your eyes."

Ella sighed and closed her eyes, letting him lead her everywhere including into a car he rented. They drove for awhile and then he stopped the car. "Keep those pretty eyes shut." She smiled and did just as he said.

He helped her out of the car and she could hear running water and people all around, speaking in a different language. That ruled out London.

"Ok, baby, open your eyes." Jacob said wrapping his arms around her.

Ella did and was speechless. They were standing right across from the Eiffel Tower! Ella took Jacob's hands. "Oh my god. Oh my god! OH MY GOD!" She squealed. "We're in Paris! You took me to France! Oh my god! I love you!" She threw herself into his arms and Jacob hugged her back, silently thanking God that he'd gone with Paris instead of Niagara Falls.

**Hotel Meurice**

**Belle Etoile Suite**

Her "thank you" that night was exactly what would be expected of two people on a honeymoon. They all but knocked down the door to the most expensive room in the most expensive hotel in Paris.

Jacob laid her gently on the enormous bed. "Wait!" She said. "I need to go get dressed first!" She sprung off the bed, grabbing one of her little bags on the way to the bathroom.

Jacob shook his head. He took advantage of the fact that she was out of hearing distance and called Alice. "Yes, Jacob?" was the greeting he got.

"Has your vision changed?" He asked.

"No, but if you succeed tonight, I'll know. The child's future will be clearer." Alice said.

"Tonight?! That's all the time I have? So I didn't succeed on the jet?" Jacob said surprised.

"Excuse me, Jacob Black? You did what on our jet?" Alice snapped. "I'm telling Jasper!"

Jacob had indeed borrowed the private jet from Alice and Jasper. He hadn't told Ella that. If he had they probably wouldn't have made love on it.

"They had sex on our plane!" Alice's voice whispered on the other end and then Jasper's voice was in his ear.

"Nice Jacob! You two are the fourth…wait no fifth couple to do that! Congratulations, you're a member of the Mile High Club!" Jasper said enthusiastically.

Jacob had been expecting anger but was surprised at this. It took awhile for Jasper's words to sink in and in the background of the phone he heard a slap and then Alice say, "Jasper! Don't you know he's trying to conceive tonight?" Then it sunk in.

"Oh my God! Five couples? Who?" Jacob demanded.

"Well, me and Alice first and foremost, we took the liberty of breaking it in. Then Rosalie and Emmett, the jet needed some repairs after they were done. Edward and Bella needed somewhere to get away from the kids; well Wyatt was conceived there actually. Then Carlisle and Esme…"  
"OH MY GOD! You mean Carlisle and Esme actually have sex?" Jacob asked his eyes wide with horror.

It was silent on the other side until Carlisle spoke. "Yes, Esme and I actually have sex, does that surprise you Jacob?" He said calmly.

Jacob mimed gagging but said. "N-no…"

Carlisle chuckled merrily. "You shouldn't be talking to Alice about how to conceive. I'm the doctor, remember?" He said.

"I…I know how to conceive, Carlisle!" Jacob said.

"Alice is pressuring you though. You have today and tomorrow to conceive."  
"How do you know?"

"Bella found Ella's calendar and Ella marks down her period. The three days before her period is when the egg comes down." Carlisle explained. "Yesterday was day one, today is day two, and tomorrow is day three."  
"I can count, Carlisle, thank you."

"Jaaaaacob." Ella called seductively.

"Its time to conceive." Jacob said. "Bye"

He walked into the bedroom and there was Ella in a red corset that tied up the middle and pushed her breast higher which caused an instant reaction from Jacob. She was also wearing red silk panties to match with the corset. Her legs were smooth and so sexily tan. Her body was beautiful, so, so very beautiful.

Jacob ran a hungry look down her body slowly. His eyes lingered on every luscious curve of her body every smooth inch of those sexy slim legs, and when she began to walk towards him, the swing in her hips drove him wild. Jacob took a shaky breath. "It's really a shame you went to all this work to put this on, I'm just going to take it off." As she got closer a scent wafted over him. Was that vanilla? He liked vanilla…a lot.

Ella grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him close to her. "This is just for the foreplay baby."

Jacob ran his hands down her back to her butt which he gave a little squeeze. "I can't wait to take these off with my teeth." He growled giving her butt a little love tap. He put his hands beneath her butt, holding her up. Ella wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her like that and begun kissing her lips, her tongue ran along his bottom lip, he welcomed it in. he met her tongue with his own stroke for stroke.

He gently laid her down on the bed and continued kissing her. Her hands, so soft, stroked her face. His started to move down her body, one came to rest underneath her breast. He pulled back. "I love you." He said looking at her heatedly.

"I love you too, Jacob." She said beginning to unbutton his shirt. She ran her hands up his chest and pushed the sleeves down. She tossed the shirt off the bed and pushed him down against it. She straddled his waist.

"Ooo, Ella, I take it this means you want to be on top?" Jacob asked.

Ella smiled and got off of him. She unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down to reveal green silk boxers. She tossed the pants aside as well, and ran her hand along the boxers. "I gave you these for Christmas." She said and brushed her fingers across the bulge that she knew was the shaft that made him a man and grinned at his little hiss of pleasure. "I want you to be in control." She said, lying on her back.

He crawled up to her, reaching behind her he untied her corset, loving the way it felt when her breasts were free. He tossed that off the bed and smiled. He bent to kiss each breast and then, tentatively because he'd never tried this before, he brought his mouth to her nipple and took pride in the gasp she made. Her hand sought the back of his head and held him there until he moved to the next one. Her little "oh"s told him he was doing it right.

He moved away from her and she whimpered. He chuckled lightly. "Don't you worry baby, there is more to come." He cupped her bottom with one hand and took the side of her red silk panties in his mouth. She gasped; she thought he was kidding when he'd said that. The sight of him like that made Ella even hotter for him. He pulled them down slowly and tossed them away, leaving her fully naked before him.

He parted her legs and his finger entered her, she was wet already. He stroked the inside of her with his skilled fingers. She moaned and he smiled. "Like that, huh?" She could only nod.

He smiled and took his hand away from her. She whined and turned her body towards him but Jacob was already moving. He nudged her legs farther apart. "You'll like this even more." He said and in one solid movement he planted himself deep within her. She cried out in pleasure. He smiled. "I told you." He said pulling out slowly and then thrusting into her, even deeper this time. They both moaned in tandem.

He continued thrusting into her, coiling her pleasure tighter and tighter until it burst. "Jacob!" She screamed. His orgasm followed hers shortly and he spilled his seed inside her for the second time that day. It wouldn't be the last time though. Jacob rolled them over so that she was on top and they kept going for a third, a fourth, even a fifth time before they were both physically exhausted and Jacob had virtually nothing left to give.

They fell asleep then, wrapped in each others arms, too exhausted to speak.

At two a.m., Jacob's cell phone rang. He reached around blindly until he found it. He grabbed it and slid it open and it took a couple tries to find his ear but when he did, he answered with, "Hewo?"

"Congratulations, Jake! You're having a baby!" Alice's voice said excitedly. It sounded like there was a party going on in the background. "I can see your child's future all the way to college! You did it!"

Jacob's eyes flew all the way open then. "Oh my god! I did it!"

"Yes! Ella's pregnant!"

Jacob would've cheered but he was already snoring again. Five rounds of sex can do that to you.

_**Author's Little corner**_

_**Yes, I wrote a lemon! Liked it? Please review! Hated it? Please review! Got extremely hot? Please review! **_


	5. Pregnant or Menopausal?

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight, but I so wish i owned Jasper's body. **

**Chapter Four**

Jacob and Ella spent another three weeks in Paris, seeing all there was to see, doing all there was to do, making love every night. They were getting pretty talented. They'd tried every position known and perfected everyone. It took a lot of practice, but they had a lot of time. They even invented a few positions all their own. When it was time to go home, Jacob and Ella were masters at the art of sex.

**The Jet**

Ella was doing some serious thinking while Jacob slept. She'd been passing off her missed period for awhile now; her mind had been concentrated elsewhere. Now that she was sitting on a jet and Jacob was asleep, she now had time to think about it. Her period was three weeks late, almost an entire month. It was always right on time, whether she wanted it to be or not. There must be something going wrong inside her body right? She grew a little panicked when she thought of that.

Another reason came to her mind and calmed the panic for a second before a new panic arose. It was obvious what was wrong. Jacob and she hadn't used any measurement of protection on this honeymoon. She was pregnant….or menopausal.

The latter was unlikely considering she was the bright and healthy age of twenty two. So she couldn't be menopausal, which only left one other reason.

She was pregnant.

And they'd only been married for less than a month.

**Airport**

All of the Quileutes were waiting for them at the airport; it looked like they were planning to ambush them. Ella took Jacob's hand. "What's this about?" She asked.

He shook his head and he was telling the truth. He searched each of their smiling faces and knew they were up to something. _"She doesn't know she's pregnant."_ He warned them all.

_"We know Jacob. We have a surprise for both of you." _Embry sent back, his smile growing larger.

Ella tugged on Jacob's sleeve. "Jacob, what's going on?"  
"We're being kidnapped."  
_"Damn it, Jacob, do you have to make it sound so bad?"_

_"When I have no idea what's going on, yes."_ Jacob replied smugly.

Ella sighed loudly. "You two," She said gesturing to Embry and Jacob. "Stop it. I know you're talking inside your heads. Well, we're not all werewolves so we can't all be part of the conversation."

_"Demanding little thing isn't she?" _Embry said nodding at Ella.

_"Oh yes, especially in bed."_

Embry chuckled and Jacob laughed a little too. Ella stamped her foot like a child. "I swear, I'll…I'll…"

"You'll what, Ella? I'm not Jacob, so taking kisses away for a week doesn't affect me." Embry said shrugging. "Sorry, darling."  
"I'll beat both of you." Ella said rolling up her sleeves, trying to look tough.

Jacob's heart warmed. Given her size, trying to look tough just made her look cuter. He tipped her chin up and surprised her with a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"SETH, SHEILD YOUR EYES!" Paul screamed tackling Seth to the ground.

Ella and Jacob broke apart then, laughing. "So what was that for?" Ella asked Jacob.

"For being cute." Jacob said and kissed her forehead. "Alright where are you freaks taking us?"

Embry helped Seth to his feet and turned to Sam. "You take Jacob and I'll get Ella." He whispered even though he knew Jacob could hear them. "Actually, Jacob's gotten kind of fat. Sam, Paul and Quil, you take Jacob. Seth and I will get Ella." He grinned at Jacob, letting him know the fat thing was only a joke. Jacob knew with all the exercise he and Ella were performing every night, the only thing he could be doing is losing weight.

_"You two better be careful with her or I'll kick both of your asses. She's carrying your alpha's child." _Jacob warned.

_"It's Seth, Jake, for God's sake." _Embry responded.

_"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" _

Embry put Seth in a headlock. "You're just so darn cute and cuddly Sethy-poo." He said in a baby voice and gave Seth a noogie. Seth pushed against his side. Embry just stared at him and then released him and he fell over.

Jacob shook his head. These were his brothers, his family. He looked down at the smile on Ella's face. She knew they were her brothers and family now too, something she hadn't had much of before. Jacob then gave Embry and Seth each warning glares. _"You better be careful with her. She's three weeks in, just not aware of it." _

_"Seth wouldn't hurt a fly."_ Embry responded in a carefree tone. _"Now get them you guys!" _

Sam, Paul, and Quil went after Jacob. Seth and Embry went after Ella. Ella squealed sarcastically and made a half hearted attempt to run but Seth grabbed her. Jacob watched him warily before Quil, Paul and Seth all dog piled him.

**In a car...**

"Jaaaaacob." Ella whined. "Where are they taking us?"

Both Jacob and Ella were sitting in a van blindfolded with the rest of the Quileutes. Jacob reached around blindly until he found her hand and squeezed it lightly. "Alright guys, you're scaring my wife. Am I going to have to bust some heads?" Jacob said as threateningly as he could manage considering his circumstances.

"As if you could, sit back there, shut up and enjoy the ride." Embry said. "That's only addressing Jacob, not you Mrs. Black."

"Aw, Ella, don't be scared." Seth said soothingly. "This is a good surprise. You'll love us once you see it."

"Hey shut up fur ball! We've been working much too hard for you to just tell them." Paul huffed.

"Can we all just calm down? We're almost there." Embry said.

"What the hell did we have to take this slow ass van for?" Paul complained.

"Because _Paul_, nothing else fits all of us."

"Well can't you go any faster? We're ten miles _under_ the freaking speed limit!"

"I'm going as fast I can, ok?"

"No you aren't."  
"DON'T MAKE ME TURN THIS CAR AROUND!"  
"IT'S NOT EVEN A CAR! IT'S A SISSY VAN!"

"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!" Seth snarled.

Everyone was quiet for a moment and then Sam said. "Getting a little too big for our britches aren't we, Seth?"

"Who even says that any more, Sam, seriously?"

"Don't even start on me you little fur ball!"  
"I'M NOT A FURBALL!"

"_Alright! _If you guys don't stop it right now, I'll jump out the window of the car and get you all arrested for kidnapping! So just shut up and drive Embry, and the rest of you shut up and enjoy the ride!" Jacob snapped, irritably.

"Yes daddy." Embry huffed.

Jacob smiled. In less than nine months time he would be. He'd touched Ella's stomach last night after she'd fallen asleep and it was a little harder than before or he was just imagining that.

The van came to a sudden stop. Jacob heard the doors being opened and stiffened when he felt Ella being shifted beside him and then taken off the seat entirely, she gasped a little. _"It was the surprise Jacob, Seth's not hurting her. I promise."_ Sam calmed his thoughts. In the next moment, though, Jacob was being manhandled out of the car.

"You can put me down now, Seth you know." Ella was complaining.  
"I don't want you to trip over any sticks as we're walking."

"What about me?" Jacob demanded.

"Aw, Jacob, do you want us to hold your hand?" Quil teased but took his hand anyway. "Look man, this is only so you don't trip, ok?"

"I always knew you wanted me more than you did Claire." Jacob teased.

Quil snorted and jerked him forward.

They walked for about ten minutes and then they stopped and Jacob heard Ella's gasp at being put back down again. Someone slipped behind him and began untying the blindfold. "Alright guys, on the count of three. One, two, three." Embry said and the blindfolds were taken away.

In front of them stood a brilliant brick house, it had a two car garage. The bricks were different shades of red. It had a porch that every woman always wanted, with a little swing on it. The roof was built with wood in triangles. It was beautiful and huge.

Ella squealed. Jacob looked over at her and she was hugging Seth. "Oh my god, you guys did all of this in a month?" She asked, still hugging Seth. She reached her arms out to Embry who looked at Jacob as if asking permission. Jacob smiled and nodded. Embry hugged her too. He let go quickly though and she moved onto Quil. "Well, some of the bloodsuckers helped too. Emmett was very good and pulling entire trees out of the ground for us to chop into lumber. The furniture and everything, that's all Alice, Rosalie and Bella, even a little of Leah. Edward helped too." He said. "Seth damn near took his hand off twice, it's a good thing he's a wolf."

Ella had just hugged Paul, the last werewolf. She then hugged Jacob, Jacob guessed just because she wanted someone to hug. Jacob smiled and hugged her back. "You guys are amazing. I love you all, really." He said.

Embry sniffled theatrically. "Oh, Jake, we love you too." He faux-sobbed and came over to join Ella's hugging of him. "C'mon guys, its group hug time."

The rest of the wolves came over to make the most awkward and strangest group hug ever. It was perfect though.

**A little later in the day**

Ella picked up her cell phone. Jacob had gone out to buy some groceries. The Cullens may have supplied them with an enormous kitchen in which the refrigerator took up most of the space but they forgot that Jacob and Ella were human and needed food to go along with it.

The phone rang once on the other side of the line before her sister answered. "Hey Ells, back from the honeymoon already?" She asked.

"Bella, I need you to bring me a pregnancy test." Ella blurted out quickly. "I think…I'm pregnant."

**An hour later**

Bella stood outside the door as she had been for a whole hour now. "Ella, it's not that hard, just stick the stick between your legs and pee on it." Bella said.

Ella remained quiet. Bella didn't want to press on but a few seconds later, Ella came out, staring at the pregnancy test. She looked up at Bella. "I'm pregnant…"

_**Author's little corner**_

_**SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I haven't been in school for awhile and I had a crapload of homework to catch up on and I had a bit of a writer's block for a little bit but here it is. Oh and I changed the subtitle for the cover of Perpetual Moments and I added a few more links, please check it out if you get the chance. Oh and please review, I really appreciate them and I'll try to get back to you guys faster in the pms…I MEANT PRIVATE MESSAGES! Haha, I'm so tired.**_


	6. The Scare

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight, but I wish I owned Jasper's body. teehee**

**Chapter Five**

Ella was looking at the pregnancy test sitting on her counter. She'd told Bella to go home, that she could tell Jacob alone. Ella tapped her fingers on the counter worriedly awaiting Jacob's arrival. She put her hand on her stomach. She couldn't believe there was a baby in there. She smiled then; she was going to be a mommy. She wondered if it was a boy or a girl. She wanted a boy, a bouncing baby boy. Someone for Jacob to take hunting and to carry on the Black name. A baby boy full of energy and giggles, or a baby girl that looked just like her mother. A daddy's little girl with a sweet smile and an innocent giggle. She smiled rubbing her stomach in slow circles. "I don't care what you are as long as you're a baby with ten fingers and ten toes." Ella said, "My baby."

The door opened and Ella about jumped out of her skin. "Baby cakes, I'm home!" Jacob called from the front door.

Ella was pacing then trying to figure out how to say it. Jacob entered the room, his face hidden behind the numerous bags he was carrying. "I bought three cartloads of food, honey. If there's anything you want though, I can go back." He placed the bags down gently. He studied her face then, bewildered by the expression he found there. "Ella?" He asked walking up to her. He caressed her cheek. "What's wrong?"

Ella lowered her gaze which worried Jacob all the further. "Uh… nothing's … wrong …per say…" She stammered nervously still not looking at him.

Jacob gently tipped her chin up. She looked at him sorrowfully. He narrowed his eyes at her in confusion and kissed her cheek lightly. "You look like you've just seen a ghost, Ella; just tell me what's wrong. If you've murdered someone, I'll help you bury the body."

She sighed shakily. "I…I'm…We're…" She cleared her throat and looked at him determinedly. "We're having a baby, Jacob, I'm pregnant."

Of course Jacob knew that but it didn't stop him from giving her the reaction he knew she was so desperately looking for. He smiled and hugged her. "We're having a baby!" He squealed uncharacteristically. He pulled back to kiss her cheeks repeatedly.

"So you're happy then?"  
Jacob was beaming at her. "Of course I am, Ella! We're having a baby!" He said. "We'll have to tell everyone! Charlie, dad, everyone!"

"We have to schedule doctor's appointments, ultrasounds, we have to call Carlisle, he'll know what I'm supposed to be eating and he'll have prenatal vitamins, I mean we want a healthy baby, right?" She began talking rapidly.

Jacob took her by the waist and kissed her passionately and Ella melted into his embrace. He pulled back. "Calm down, Ella, we have nine months before we need to panic."

Ella smiled. "Less than that."

Jacob sighed theatrically. "Ella, why don't we take this time to break in the house?"

Ella grinned at him deviously. "What about the food won't it spoil?" She asked.

"Why don't you go get ready and I'll put the food away?" Jacob suggested with raised eyebrows. He slapped her butt lightly, letting his hand linger there for awhile before pulling it back.

"Ooo, Jacob, you bad boy." Ella said and then hurried up the steps.

Needless to say, Jacob was hasty with groceries away.

**Four months later**

Jacob glared into the rearview mirror of Embry's mother's van which they had to take because the entire wolf pack wanted to go with to the first ultrasound. The Cullens were following behind them. Ella was five months along but big enough to be called eight months. She was eating just fine so it couldn't be a big baby. She was worried and so was he.

Ella took his hand. "Jacob, the baby is going to be fine." She whispered. He'd been incredibly short tempered lately. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently but didn't respond. His eyes had dark circles underneath from where he hadn't been sleeping well; the baby wasn't his main concern. Ella was.

They pulled into the parking lot of Fork's Good Samaritan Hospital. Bella, Edward, Billy, Charlie and the kids parked behind them. Jacob helped Ella out of the car looking at her swollen stomach warily hoping that whatever was wrong, it could be fixed.

**Inside the Hospital**

"I'm sorry but the ultrasound room is too small for all of you. You can only bring in two or three others in with you." The ultrasound technician said. "Of course we want the father in there so only two more."

Jacob looked at Ella. "You pick one and I pick one?"

Ella smiled cheerfully and nodded. The nonchalant smile irked Jacob. Why wasn't she worried? "I want Bella to come." She said. Bella skipped over to her.

Jacob sighed. "You gave me the tough job." He whined looking at the eager eyes of the pack. "Come on Embry." Jacob said wincing as the rest of the pack's faces fell but Embry's lit up like a bright summer's day.

All four of them entered the ultrasound room. Jacob helped Ella onto the bed and gently pushed up her shirt. The ultrasound technician's eyes widened. Jacob nodded slightly, satisfied with her response. "You're looking a little larger than five months, dear." The technician said. "Don't worry, the ultrasound will tell us if anything is wrong." Ella was at ease which infuriated Jacob all the further. How could she be so insanely calm? Her own life could be in danger and she was just shrugging it off.

The technician rubbed the remote along Ella's stomach. A baby's head appeared on the screen and there was a collective "aww" around the room. Even Jacob couldn't prevent a smile from spreading on his face. The technician gasper and everyone tensed. She grinned up at them. "So would you like to know the gender of your babies?" She asked politely.

"Oh no, we want to be surprised, don't w-" Ella began saying and then she stopped at stared at the technician as if she were speaking another language. "Did you say ba_bies_?"

The technician grinned. "You're having healthy twins, Mrs. Black!"

Ella squealed in delight and clapped her hands. "Oh Jacob! We're having twins! Isn't it great?"

Jacob couldn't hear her, he was way too deep in his own thoughts. Alice only saw one child, only _one _baby. The only reason she wouldn't be able to see this was if…the other carried the werewolf gene.  
Jacob stood up quickly, startling everyone with torment and anguish in his eyes. "No. _No!_ NO! This can't be happening! No! I didn't…this isn't…" Jacob broke off and fled from the room leaving everyone befuddled and Ella in tears.

The technician was still staring at the spot where Jacob was sitting. "Well that doesn't usually happen."

Ella choked back a sob. "Well, you might as well just tell me the genders because he doesn't care."

"I suggest you shop pink and blue. You're having one of each, Mrs. Black, congratulations."

Ella wiped her eyes. "Thank you." She said in a robotic tone. She stared at the doorway, wondering what had come over her husband.

_**Author's Little Corner**_

_**Sorry this one took forever to get up. I got immersed in a book that I couldn't put down no matter what I tried!!!!!! Chapter six will be up ASAP!!!!**_


	7. Argument

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight. **

**Chapter Six**

All the vampires were scattered about the room. Ella was on the bed. Jacob's head was resting gently against her round stomach. Despite how angry he was, he was still careful with her.

The ride home had been a quiet, strained one. Ella had sat with her arms folded; staring out the window, while Jacob attempted several times to speak but all he managed to do was look like a goldfish. Having not found the right words to say, he just stared forward and drove in silence. The Quileutes quietly passed around the ultrasound pictures trying to figure out if they should "aww" for Ella or retch for Jacob. They finally decided on whispering aww's to one another so Jacob couldn't hear. The only conversation Jacob and Ella shared was:

"So the babies are ok."

"Yup."

And that was it. Now they were home. The Quileutes were home but all the Cullens stayed. Edward because he'd been in Jacob's situation twice before. Jasper because Bella and Alice told him too. Rosalie because she loves babies and Emmett because if Ella and Jacob were going to fight, he wouldn't miss it for the world.

Jacob sighed, the first sound made in a half hour. "I damned him. I damned my poor child. He'll only have sixteen years before he'll start changing. He won't age until he gains control which could take years. He'll hate the smell of his aunt. If it's a girl, she'll be menopausal by the age of sixteen. She'll never carry a child of her own." His head snapped up and he looked at Alice with undectected insanity in his eyes. Jasper moved defensively towards her as Jacob came to stop right in front of her. "Which one do you see?" he asked in a deadly whisper. She looked desperately from Jacob to Ella before Jacob took her shoulders and shook her hard, yelling, "WHICH ONE DID YOU SEE, DAMN IT?"

Alice was looking at him in fear and Japer felt it. In one fluid movement, Jasper tossed Jacob across the room. Ella squealed. Jasper felt that fear and he quenched it, calming her, knowing it was better for the babies. He glared at Jacob. "Do _not_ shake _my _Alice." He growled wrapping an arm around Alice defensively.

"Which one?" Jacob demanded.

Alice looked around and then Jacob's furious faze held her own. "The girl!" Alice cried. "I can only see your daughter!"

Jasper wrapped both arms around her while she buried her face in his shoulder. Touch strengthened his power so Jasper calmed Alice into a sedated state.

Jacob was sitting on the floor; he'd slumped down the wall once Alice had said which child she could see. "I damned my son." He whispered.

"No!" Ella's voice broke the silence, her voice an anguished cry. She was glaring at Jacob with more anger than Jacob could even achieve. Emmett rocked forward seeing if there was a potential fight on the brink. Ella got off the bed and stood in front of Jacob. "He is _not_ damned. He is perfect!" She snapped and took his chin roughly in her hand forcing him to look up at her. "You won't talk about _my_ baby that way."

"Ella…" Jacob said, finally realizing how much he was hurting her. He got up his arms half raised as if indecisive about hugging her. That was her baby too and here he was talking about their son as if he were trash.

Ella shook her head, tears spilling from her eyes as she backed away from him. "Get out, Jacob." She said pointing towards the door.

"Ella, baby, please…" Jacob pleaded. His heart breaking as he watched more tears slide down her cheeks.

"Go away, Jacob." Ella said with more force this time, through her tears.

Jacob's heart was being ripped apart with every tear that slid down her cheek. "Ells…"

Alice cut him off having finally rebounded on her own. "Really, Jacob, go."  
Jacob didn't even spare her a glance, his eyes were on his sobbing, young, very pregnant wife and he felt like scum. He caused every single tear that slid down her cheek. He left the room but not before stopping beside Ella to try to touch her arm but she drew away. He sat down beside the door outside the room, while the others went in and out bringing Ella water and food, anything to get her to calm down. Alice even tried aromatherapy which only proceeded to make Ella sneeze repeatedly. That's when Carlisle was called and everyone left except for jasper, Bella and Carlisle. Rosalie made sure to aim a kick at Jacob's ribs before leaving. Jacob acted as if he was going to fight back but Emmett's defensive growl shook the entire house. He tossed Rosalie over his shoulder and snarled at Jacob once more and ran out of the house. Edward merely shook his head at Jacob.

Carlisle had settled Ella's sneeze. Jasper soothed her to sleep in Bella's lap. Then and only then did they allow Jacob back in the room, giving him glares of disgust. Carlisle stroked Ella's hair back from her face as if making a point to Jacob that there were still undried tears on her cheeks and then he turned to Jasper. "Come on, son." He said calmly. He looked at Bella. "Come, Bella, dear."

Bella settled Ella's head on the pillow and tucked her in, kissing her little sister's forehead. She gave Jacob a glare and then followed Carlisle out of the room.

Jacob waited for the sound of the front door shutting before he knelt by Ella. "Baby, I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I'm so sorry, honey, I was wrong." He pushed back her hair and kissed her lips gently. She didn't even stir. He chuckled. "Jasper made sure you were deep in sleep, didn't he?" He hesitated. Was he supposed to sleep on the couch? Would she be unhappy if she awoke to him next to her? Would she be unhappy if he wasn't there? He teetered on the line of indecisiveness and then finally stripped down to his boxers and slid in beside her, hoping he'd done the right thing.

**The next morning**

Ella awoke with a start as one of the babies kicked her bladder. She got up and waddled quickly to the bathroom. Once she was done with that, she got dressed with difficulty. Finally, she walked into the kitchen where Jacob was sitting eating an orange. He must've heard her come in because he immediately got up. "What does the baby want for breakfast?"

"There are two of them and they are craving chicken." Ella said.

"Only one." Jacob muttered ad began grilling her some chicken.

Ella stopped him by turning off the heat. "We need to talk." She said.

"No we don't."

"Jacob, please," She said taking his hand. "Tell me why you're doing this."

"Doing what, Ella? I'm not _doing _anything." Jacob snapped.

"Damn it, Jacob, I haven't done a thing wrong." Ella snapped back, pushing him against the wall.

"You have though! This is your fault!" He said angrily.

"My fault? _My fault?_ Am I a werewolf? No, Jacob Black, you are! So how can you pin this on me?"

"You didn't tell me you were ovulating." Jacob said he was really fishing for something that time.

Ella laughed, not one of happiness but a sour one. "Alice told me everything, Jacob. You _knew_ I was ovulating that night. You _knew_ I was going to get pregnant. So don't _even_ go there, honey." She said irritably.

"Well, I didn't know you dropped two fucking eggs! You didn't tell me that!" Jacob retorted.

Ella put her hands on her hips. "How the HELL was I supposed to know?  
"You…you…you just were!" Jacob stammered.

Ella shook her head looking at her feet. She glared at him. "You're scared! Why can't you just admit that instead of yelling at me and blaming me for something I had no control over?" She demanded. "You're scared _freaking shitless_!"  
"I'M NOT!" Jacob yelled scaring Ella into moving back a few steps. "I am _not_ scared. This wasn't supposed to happen! Alice only saw one baby, _one_. You messed it up!"  
"So what? Do you regret making love to me that night? The quote 'best night of your life'?"

"Yes god damn it!" Jacob answered

Ella's mouth dropped open. "And marrying me, was that a mistake too?" She asked bitterly.

"No! Imprinting on you was!" Jacob slapped a hand over his mouth. He hadn't meant that, no at all. Anger had taken over him. "Ella…"

Ella took off her wedding band and placed it on the counter in front of him. "Give this back to me when you actually mean your vows." She then turned and walked right out the font door.

_**Author's little corner**_

_**Did I not promise I'd get this chapter up ASAP??? Please review! Don't hate me.**_


	8. Tears and Fears

**Disclaimer- i don't own twilight**

**Chapter Seven**

The phone was ringing in the Cullen household, something that rarely happened ever since Wyatt's birth and Bella's changing. Edward suspected something was wrong and sprang to get it, once he got there though; Emmett was already hanging up the phone. "Who was that?" Edward asked.

Emmett shrugged nonchalantly. "Jacob," he said simply.

Edward's alarm rose a little bit. "What did he want?" He asked calmly.

"He and Ella got in a fight and I missed it." Emmett said with his lower lip poked out slightly like a child. "Ella took off her wedding ring and left."

"Oh my god! Did he say what happened?" Edward panicked.

Emmett sighed. "Well you know Jacob. He got all emotional and started talking about his feelings and then he started crying…" Emmett looked up at Edward. "…so I hung up on him."

Edward couldn't help smiling. "So sentimental, Emmett." He said.

Emmett smirked. "I try." He said. "So are we going on an Ella hunt?"

"We should probably consult Carlisle."  
"Why?"

"Didn't you hear? Ella wants to have a home, natural birth and she wants Carlisle to deliver the babies. He'll know if this is a call for panic."

**Carlisle's Office**

"Panic? No, not at all, considering she's five months pregnant, extremely emotional and could potentially hurt herself and the babies, no, no reason at all to panic." Carlisle snapped.

"Well that sounds like a reason _to_ panic." Emmett said stupidly.

Jasper slapped the back of his head. "Don't worry, Carlisle, we're on it."

**A Road**

Ella pulled her car onto the side of the road. Her tears made it impossible not to drive drunkenly. A loud sob ripped through her. She put a hand on her stomach. "I'm sorry, babies." She whispered brokenly. "I'm sorry." She leaned her forehead on the steering wheel and sobbed, every last one shook her body. It seemed like an hour before her sobs finally stopped. She hugged the steering wheel and stared emotionlessly out the window.

A Volvo pulled up beside her. She didn't bother to give it a glance. She was emotionally exhausted and couldn't gather the energy it took to care.

Edward opened the door. "Ella?" He addressed her gently but didn't touch her. "Jasper, what is she feeling?"

"Nothing." Jasper said stunned. "I can't get anything off her." He looked at Edward and Edward answered his thoughts.

"I don't know what we do now."

It was Emmett who moved though. He unhooked her seatbelt and took Ella in his arms. He cradled her against his chest. It was Emmett who sat her on the hood of the Volvo. Emmett, who took her face in his hands and searched her eyes, it was Emmett who asked her, "Are you ok?" And when she looked up at him with tear filled eyes and shook her head, it was Emmett who cupped the back of her head and allowed her to sob into his shoulder, while saying, "shh, it's all going to be okay."

Finally, it was Emmett who placed her gently in the backseat of the Volvo and kissed her forehead gently. He shut the door and then turned to the shocked expressions of his brothers. "What?" He snapped at them.

"What was that? You…and she…the hugs and…and…what the hell, Emmett?" Jasper stammered.

"It was nothing." Emmett muttered.

"Is there some compassion underneath all that concrete muscle?" Edward teased.

"I just…" Emmett sighed. "No woman should feel that way or be treated that way, _ever_. He gritted his teeth. "Especially a pregnant woman, it's not right."

Jasper and Edward exchanged looks. "No, it's not Emmett." Jasper agreed.

**At the new Black household**

Jacob was sitting at his counter staring at Ella's wedding ring. He couldn't believe what he'd said. He was wrong and he knew it. Ella was right, he was scared. She was even right about the fact that he was scared shitless. He didn't know how to raise one kid let alone two. The fact that one baby, his son, head the werewolf gene made matters all the more difficult. Jacob knew that even about that subject he was being stupid. The Alpha by the time his son changed would still be Jacob and Jacob would never force his son into the pack.

Jacob was an idiot.

The front door opened and Ella entered the room. She said nothing to him. She paused to scratch Otis's head.

Jacob sprang to his feet and admitted "I'm scared," before he could stop himself.

Ella looked at him. "I know."

"Freaking shitless."

"I know that too."

"Ella, baby, please, look at me." Jacob pleaded. "I was wrong, very wrong. I'm sorry."

Ella looked at him with sorrow filled eyes. "I'm not ready to forgive you." She said.

Jacob knew he deserved far worse. He deserved for her to leave altogether, to leave and take his future children with her and never come back. He deserved to never hear her say "I love you" to him ever again. He deserved for her to turn around and walk right back out that door and never be seen again. Somehow though, none of that stopped him from grabbing the ring off the counter and saying, "could you please put the ring back on?"

Ella shook her head. "I'm not ready to forgive you."

"So, until then we aren't married?" Jacob demanded. "Ella, this is so stupid!"

Ella glared at him; he struck a nerve that time. "Is it Jacob? I told you to give that back to me when you _meant_ your vows and right now 'sorry' isn't enough to make me believe that I mean as much to you as you mean to me." She snapped.

Jacob looked shyly at her. "What do I mean to you, Ella?"  
"Everything! The sun, the moon, the rain, the wind, the air that I breathe, the ground I walk on. You mean everything to me! I only wish you saw me through the same eyes that I look at you with. Even now when I'm so angry with you and hurt and broken, look in my eyes Jacob, what do you see there?" She wasn't glaring at him; there was so much love in those soft blue eyes.

Jacob grabbed her hand. "Love, that's all I have ever seen in your eyes Ella. I was wrong! Ella, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me!" He said, surprising himself when extra moisture gathered in his eyes.

Ella was shaking her head, tears finding familiar paths down her cheeks. "No, I'm not, No I'm not, I'm not." She kept repeating.

Jacob shook her shoulders gently. "Yes, you are! I mean all of my vows, every last one."

"No! You don't! You promised me unwavering love and it has already wavered greatly." She tried to push him away. "Let me go!"

Jacob crushed her against his chest. "No, please, baby, I never quit loving you; I have never stopped, not once."

Ella pulled away. "I am not ready to not be angry with you any more." She repeated solemnly and walked away.

**That night**

Jacob entered his bedroom and heard Ella's soft snore. He took her hand and slid the ring back on her finger. He crawled into bed beside her feeling at ease.

**The next morning**

Jacob awoke in the morning to an empty bed; the spot where Ella had been laying was still warm. He winced as he heard the front door slam. He saw something glinting on the bedside table. He blinked a couple times to clear his vision and see it properly.

Ella's wedding ring

A tear slid down Jacob's cheek and he looked at the wedding band on his finger. Were things ever going to be the same?

_**Author's little corner**_

_**Sorry for keeping you waiting but even authors need to take a Christmas break. Chapter eight will be up ASAP**_


	9. Baby Shower

**Chapter Eight**

"He hugged her?"  
"Yes, and kissed her forehead! And he, get this, he comforted her!" Jasper said ecstatically. "I actually felt compassion radiating off of him."

Emmett was sitting in the armchair with arms folded glaring at them all.

"Him?" Alice asked incredulously, gesturing to Emmett.

Jasper nodded. "Can you believe it?"

Emmett caught Rosalie around the waist as she went to cross in front of him and pulled her into his lap, surprising a gasp out of Rosalie and proved why they were all so surprised that he could be gentle. "You're like a Venus flytrap, babe." Rosalie said snuggling into his chest.

There was a knock on the door; they could all tell that it was a wolf on the other side of the door by the smell. Bella answered it. "Ah…hello, Jacob." She said icily.

Everyone tensed, but once again, Emmett was the first to move. He gently pushed his mate off his lap. Then, in a flash of white, he was in Jacob's face, causing Jacob to stumble back. "You don't know how to treat a woman. Maybe someone should beat you until you learn." He growled. "She's pregnant and yet you are still treating her like dirt."

Jacob nodded solemnly. Emmett rolled up his sleeves. "Alright, son, where would you be most comfortable with me beating your ass?"

Jacob's eyes widened. "No, wait! I need you guys to help me win Ella's trust back!" he pleaded.

"What you need is a good ass beating!" Emmett snarled. "You need to be put over someone's knee and have your ass turned crimson." He stepped closer to Jacob. "Lucky for you, I know exactly how to do that."

"Exactly where did you get such experience?" Jasper asked nonchalantly.

Emmett grinned mischievously and pulled Rosalie close to him. "Rosalie can be a very naughty girl." He said and gave her a gentle slap.

"EW!" Jacob squealed.

"Hey, fido, don't you start!" Emmett snapped. "I'll make a deal with you, I beat your ass until I believe you've learned your lesson and we'll help you with whatever it takes to win Ella's trust back."

Jacob eyed them all suspiciously. "All of you?" he asked.

"I believe it's reasonable." Carlisle nodded. "A firm hand should straighten you out. Emmett has the firmest hand of us all."

Esme nodded as well wrapping her arm around Carlisle's. "I'm in if Carlisle is, plus I don't want you and Ella to fight anymore." She said sweetly.

Edward nodded as well. "I'm in." He said simply.

Bella smiled. "Me too."

Jasper smiled slyly looking at Emmett. He merely nodded.

Jacob looked at Rosalie. "Emmett knows what he's doing." She said. "I'm in."

Jacob was staring at Emmett fear apparent on his face. "Calm down, wolf. It won't be that bad. It'll be over before you know it and you'll have the entire Cullen family to help you with whatever it takes to get Ella's trust back." He said taking Jacob's arm.

"Just one thing," Jacob squeaked.

Emmett had drug him into Carlisle's office. "Yes, Jacob?" He asked calmly, pulling the chair to the middle of the room.

Jacob gulped. "I don't have to go over your lap, do I?" He asked shakily.

Emmett laughed. "No, you're too tall. I want you to bend over the back of the chair, alright?"

Jacob made some incomprehensible sound in his throat but did as he was told.

The 'ass beating' was over in ten minutes but Emmett brang Jacob to tears within the first five, not from physical pain but from the emotional pain his words were pinpointing. See, Emmett was hardly giving Jacob more than love taps; they were like love taps with a sting. Emmett was focusing on the emotional sensitive spots making Jacob feel as if Emmett was really whaling on him because he hurt so much more.

"Why did you and Ella fight?"

Jacob bit his lip. "Because I'm an idiot."

"Jacob…" Emmett said delivering a slightly harder swat. "The real reason."

Jacob's eyes filled with tears. "I'm scared!" He burst out. "I'm terrified of having these children!"

Emmett knew they were breaking through now.

"Why couldn't you tell her that?"  
Jacob blinked. "I was stupid and thought I had to be strong, put up a brave front. I didn't want her to know I had a weakness."

"So breaking her heart instead was the right thing to do?"  
A tear slid down Jacob's cheek. "No, I should've never hurt her, but I did, and…and…" A sob ripped through Jacob violently. "Now she thinks I don't love her!"

Emmett stopped then. "Do you?"

"Of course I do!"

"How are you going to fix it?"

"I want to make her feel the exact same way she makes me feel. As if nothing else in the world matters to her but me. As if her love is unwavering no matter what I say or do to her. As if the suns shines out my ass! I want her to feel all of that because it's all true about her. She's the center of my universe and I have failed to show her that. Even though I'm frightened that I'm going to make a mistake with them, I already love my children too. I want her to know that, all of that." Jacob said, passionately.

Emmett pulled him to his feet. "Then we're in."

**The Cullen's Dining Room**

Jacob stood at the head of the Cullen table; the Cullens were all sitting around the table. Wyatt and Shelby were there as well, sitting in the center of the table, trying to look important. "We all know we have a ton of money. So let's put it to good use." Jacob said. "I want to give Ella the best baby shower ever."

"I'll buy the babies their first wardrobe." Alice offered ecstatically."  
"That's a good idea, b-" Jacob started.

"Ooo! I want to help!" Rosalie squealed, interrupting him.

"I'll buy the boy's and you buy the girl's?" Alice traded.

Rosalie nodded. "Deal." She said smiling.

"Have you picked out any names yet?" Bella asked.

Jacob gave her a look that read 'did you seriously just ask me that?' "Ella isn't even sleeping in the same room as me right now. Do you honestly think we've been discussing baby names?" He said.

Bella pouted. "Well, surely you have something in mind?" She asked.

In truth Jacob had yet to think about it until now. He wanted them to be sort of tribal. The Quileutes were originally an Indian tribe. He wanted his children to have special names, ones with a real meaning. "Well, I just want them to have a meaning behind them."

"What about the babies' room? Have you even started on it?" Jasper asked.

"Another ridiculous question," Jacob sighed.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, Jacob." Carlisle said.

Jacob smiled. "There's something specific I need Emmett and Wyatt for." He said beckoning them over while the rest of the Cullens went about their business discussing baby blankets and diaper supplies. "Are you two familiar with the group: The Jonas Brothers?"

"Two words, Jacob: Hell no." Emmett snapped.

"Mommy! Uncle Emmett swore!" Wyatt tattled. Bella gave Emmett a glare.

Emmett glared at Wyatt. "Your mama doesn't scare me."

Wyatt got off the table. "Fine, I'll tell Aunt Rose!" He sped off before Emmett could catch him.

Jacob grabbed Emmett's arm. "You promised." He said imploringly.

"This is all because I touched your ass isn't it? Did it feel gay, because wanting your body was far from my mind at the time?"

"We made a deal, Emmett. This is for my baby." He smiled for the first time in what seemed like years but in reality it'd just been a couple of days. "For all three of them." He looked Emmett in the eyes. "Please, Emmett, for her, for them, not me."

Emmett's glare melted. "Alright, but for Ella and the babies, not you." He said, "And I'm not wearing tight jeans."

Rosalie came up behind him and gave his butt a tight squeeze. "Why not, babe? You'd get lucky that night."

"I get lucky every night." Emmett said and kissed her lips surprisingly gentle.

Jacob retched playfully and while he was still kissing Rosalie, Emmett slapped the back of his head.

**The Day of the Baby Shower (only Ella doesn't know it)**

Ella, six months along now, rested her hand on her stomach and as if in response one of her twins kicked. She smiled. "Mommy loves you too, baby." She said. She had an entire two ounce bottle of Sunny D beside her. Jacob had to constantly run to the store to get more. That was the extent of their relationship these days. She was the woman who drank Sunny D and he was the man who bought it.

Ella was flipping through her enormous book of baby names. She knew they couldn't be called boy and girl. Even though she wasn't talking to her husband, she still thought of him and she was looking at Indian based names, knowing that's what Jacob would want.

A hand on her stomach, the other still holding the place in her book supporting her back she got up and waddled slowly towards the kitchen. She took a deep breath and told herself that the previous month never happened. "Jacob?" Her voice sounded strange wrapping itself around that word again, even stranger around the word, "honey?"  
Jacob didn't respond. Ella tried to keep calm knowing stress was bad for the babies. "Jacob Black, you haven't left this house unless I've put an empty bottle of Sunny D in front of your face. So where are you?" She stomped her foot for emphasis.

In the next few seconds, Ella heard a rustling behind her and then she was blindfolded. "Right here, darling. Jacob said pressing his warm lips against her cheek.  
Kissing, that was something she hadn't experienced in awhile. That and sex. She missed both greatly.

He was leading her somewhere. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

**The Cullen Household**

Ella was sitting surrounded by presents at the Cullen household but none of the girls would let her open any of them. The girls by name would be Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Bella, Leah and Shelby. Ella couldn't believe that both the Quileutes and the vampires had gotten together to throw her a baby shower. Ella reached for one of the bags and Alice lightly slapped her hand. Ella huffed. "There must be some kind of law against torturing pregnant women in the vampire world." She snapped.

"There are no pregnant women in the vampire world, dear."

"God, pregnant women are grumpy little things aren't they?" Leah asked and she smiled at Ella. "Emphasis on the little part."

"Even when I'm pregnant I can never get away from the short jokes." Ella sighed.

Quil and Embry came into the room carrying a tiered cake covered in white frosting and decorated with rubber duckies in every color of the rainbow, toy boats, rattles and pacifiers."

Ella was already crying when they sat it down on the table across the room from her. Embry took her hand. "Aww, now Ella, don't cry. Today is your day." He said gently.

"You guys did all of this for me? You guys are so sweet!" Ella pulled him down.

"Ella, sweetie, you know how you are when you get emotional." Embry said too afraid to try and pull away. Before he could stop her, she was kissing his cheek repeatedly, leaving lipstick and slobber all over his cheek. He waited until he was back in the kitchen before wiping his cheek to the snickers of the rest of the pack.

"Jacob's wife got a hold of you, didn't she?" Paul said with a smile. "I suspect we're all going to get the same treatment."  
"Yea, that's why we're letting you take in the Sunny D." Quil said handing Paul the twenty gallon cooler of Sunny D.

Paul glared at them. "I hate you all."

Mere moments after he'd left the room they all heard; "Oh Paul!" And they all knew the rest of Ella's lipstick was going on Paul's face.

**Later**

Ella was on her fifth cup of Sunny D when the music started to play. She choked on it when Jacob entered the room in a bright red tuxedo and sunglasses. Wyatt was right behind him in a matching outfit. She was looking at him strangely and then Jacob started to sing. "I'm hot, you're cold. You go around like you know who I am, but you don't. You've got me on my toes." Jacob stood on his tiptoes. Then he went on to the chorus. "I'm slipping into the lava, I'm trying to keep from going under, but baby, you turned the temperature hotter, 'cuz I'm burnin' up, burnin' up, for you bay bay." Jacob sang tipping Ella's chin up. "Come on, girl." Jacob said pulling her to her feet, taking care to support her back. Placing one hand on her waist he had begun grinding her. She giggled hysterically and he began singing again. "I fell so fast, can't hold myself back. High heels, red dress, all by yourself, gotta catch my breath." He and Wyatt went into the chorus and then Emmett came out in a silver tuxedo and sang Big Rob's part and Ella could no longer contain herself. When the song was over she was giggling so hard it shook her whole body, as if sensing her happiness the babies kicked like crazy. Jacob grinned hearing that laugh, knowing he'd caused it. He pushed back her hair. "Before I let you open those presents, you have to know that with all of their help I planned this just for you to prove to you that you and our babies mean the world to me. You just have to answer me one question." Jacob got down on one knee. He took out her wedding ring. "Will you already be married to me?"

She smiled, tears glittering her eyes. "Yes, Jacob, I will already be married to you." She said.

He stuck the ring on her finger and stood up; he kissed each finger on her hand and then the top of her hand, before Ella pulled him down and kissed his lips gently. Jacob had missed this, as had she, and pretty soon they were necking like teenagers in the Cullen's living room.

Paul cleared his throat loudly. "Why couldn't we have gotten that treatment?"

**Present Opening Time**

Alice and Rosalie had bought the children wardrobe that would cover the first three years of their lives. Jasper gave her two car seats voted the most trusted in the world. Emmett got them matching onesies that said, "I love Uncle Emmett." Seth bought a ton of toys. Embry got a pink wolf blanket and a blue one. Many of the wolves had no idea what to get a baby, none of them having any of their own. They all bought assortments of bottles, diapers, bibs, and baby blankets. Bella and Edward got the babies mobiles.

Ella looked at Jacob, Charlie, Billy and the rest of the wolves. "Well, what did you guys get me?" She asked.

**Back at the Black Household**

Jacob was holding his hands in front of her eyes. They'd taken her back to the house. "Ready, honey?" He asked. Ella nodded.

He pulled his hands away to reveal the babies' room. The walls were painted half blue and half pink. There was a handcrafted cradle on either side. Each baby had its own dresser. There was also a handcrafted rocking chair on either side of the room. In between the cradles was a changing table. On the daughter's side there were block letters that read: "Thank Heaven for Little Girls." On the son's side, it said: "Thank God for Little Boys."

"Oh my god!" Ella gasped. One hand on her stomach, the other on her cheek, she turned to Jacob. "Did you do this?"

Jacob smiled. "Dad and I made the cradles. Paul and Sam made the dressers. Your dad made the changing table. Seth and I made the Rocking chairs. Alice came up with the room design. Leah painted it and with help from their mama, Shelby and Wyatt mounted the letters on the wall." Jacob said. He wrapped his arms around her caressing her stomach. "Honey, I really messed up. I will love both our children because baby, they're ours, perfect in everyday."

"Oh Jacob." She said wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head against his chest. "I love you."

Jacob pulled her close. "It's been too long since I've heard those words." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."

_**Author's Little Corner**_

_**Sorry it took so long, not enough hours in the day. I'm already on the third book written down, haven't had time to type though. I apologize greatly. **_


	10. Can't we wait a year?

**Chapter Nine**

Ella was eight and a half months along when it happened. Jacob was watching television while Ella was organizing the babies' clothes. She picked up a teddy bear Seth had gotten for their daughter when water trickled down her leg into a puddle on the floor. Her eyes widened. "Jacob!" She said rushing into the living room.

Jacob was at her side immediately. So was Otis. "What's wrong, darling?"

"My water broke."

Jacob's eyes grew wider than Ella's. "Hold on a moment." He said rushing into the kitchen. He came back into the room with his hands full of water. "Here put this in." He said.

Ella shook her head. "It doesn't work that way, babe." She said. She winced. "Oh, call Carlisle."

Jacob was staring at her horrified. "Let's wait another year before we have kids." He said.

Ella grabbed the front of his shirt. "Jacob. They. Are. Coming." She said slowly. "Call Carlisle."

Jacob nodded repeatedly and nearly yanked the phone off the hook. They had Carlisle on speed dial.

**The Cullen Household**

The phone rang in the Cullen house. Under strict rules from Carlisle, he was the only one allowed to answer it. He rushed to the phone. "Hello? She what? Calm down, Jacob! I'm on my way. Clear a place somewhere for her. I'll be there shortly." He hung up the phone and turned to the crowd of Cullens attempting to eavesdrop. "Ella is two weeks early."

**Black House**

Jacob was holding Ella's hand. "Just breathe, honey." He said patting her hand. "Carlisle's on the way."  
Ella moaned in pain. "He better be because they aren't _waiting_!" She cried.

Someone knocked on the door. "Are you kidding me?" Jacob snapped. "The doors unlocked you idiots!"

The door opened to reveal Embry and Seth. Jacob sighed angrily. "Where the hell is Carlisle and what are you guys doing here?" He said exasperatedly.

"Your thoughts got all jumbled and panicked; we thought something had happened to Ella!" Seth said.

Ella moaned from behind him on the table. "Jacob!" She cried grabbing his hand.

"Something _has _happened to her. She's gone into labor two weeks early!" He said turning to her, he held her hand even though his own were shaking. "It's going to be alright, honey."

Carlisle pushed past the wolves with a bag in hand shouting to everyone behind him. "If you can't handle the smell of a newborn infant's blood, stay away from this house." He looked at Jacob and assessed the shakiness in him. "Get me a sheet."

Jacob raced out of the room and was back in the room in the blink of an eye. "What do I do with it?" He said glancing at Ella anxiously as she cried out again.

Carlisle picked Ella up. "Put it on the table." He ordered.

Jacob did as he was told and Carlisle laid Ella on top of it. He flipped her dress up and sighed in relief. "What?" Jacob asked his eyes wild with anxiety.

Carlisle patted Ella's knees. "She's a good girl, she knew she was close and didn't wear anything under her dress so that I wouldn't feel awkward having to take them off." He said.

Ella groaned. "Carlisle!" She cried. "Please."

Carlisle nodded pushing her knees apart. "Embry, Seth, do you want to help?" Carlisle asked.

Seth nodded enthusiastically. Embry was hesitant. Carlisle beckoned them over. "Hold her knees back so that she doesn't close them." He said.

Seth took her knee. "Oh my god, Ella, your weenie fell off!" He gasped.

Embry, Carlisle and Jacob all stared at him. "Your mama never told you anything did she?" Embry said. "Girls don't have weenies, they have vaginas. Haven't you ever seen one before?"

"No, are they always that big?" Seth asked.

"GUYS!" Ella screamed.

Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward rushed into the room. Jacob supported Ella's back with one arm and held her hand with his free hand. Bella took her other. "Don't worry, honey." She said sweetly.

Alright, Ella, I want you to push on the next contraction." Carlisle said. "A big push."

"No problem," Ella grunted.

"Here we go, sweetheart," Carlisle encouraged. "Push, Ella, push."  
Ella leaned forward and pushed. Tears escaped her eyes as she cried out in pain. All the while Jacob, Bella and Carlisle encouraged her. "One more push now, a big one, sweetheart."

Ella took a deep breath while Alice wiped the sweat off her forehead. She leaned forward with a groan and pushed again. After a few long moments, a baby's soft cry filled the air. "We've got a little boy." He handed the baby to Rosalie. "Clean him gently and then take the scale from my bag and weigh him." He looked at Ella and Jacob. "Alright, next contraction, I want you to push real hard. We have to get her out quickly because your contractions are slowing down." Ella nodded. "Own, two, three, and push."

Ella leaned forward crying and moaning but pushing so hard her face was red. After a half an hour of this on and off, another baby's cry filled the air. "Here's your baby girl!" He handed her to Alice with the same instructions.

Ella had lain back in Jacob's and Bella's arms, exhausted. Embry was grinning at her with tears in his eyes. "You did amazing, Ella, amazing." He said.

Ella was looking into Jacob's eyes. He had tears running down his cheeks. "Thank you. I love you." He kept repeating. He kissed her cheek. "Good job."

"Do the new parents want to meet their son?" Rosalie asked.

Alice helped Ella off the table. She carried her over to the sofa and Rosalie placed the baby in his proud mama's arms, the mother whom he resembled so much. He had Ella's light brown hair. Ella stroked his tiny cheek. He looked up at her with gorgeous light blue eyes. Jacob sat beside her marveling at his son. "Look at those eyes; he's got your eyes, darling."

Carlisle sat down in front of them with a piece of paper in his hands. "He's six pounds and seven ounces. That's not unusual to have low weight babies when you're having twins. He's perfectly healthy. All he needs now is a name on his birth certificate."  
Jacob put his arm around Ella's shoulders. "What's his name, babe?" He asked.

She smiled up at him. "Maicoh. Maicoh Miakoda Black." She said. "That's what we agreed on. It means 'wolf with the power of the moon.'"

Alice skipped into the room. "Guess who's got a six pound, three ounce daughter?" she said.

Ella smiled. "Here Daddy," She said to Jacob. "Hold Maicoh."

Jacob felt the tiny weight in his arms and couldn't help but smile as his new son looked up at him curiously.

Ella took her new daughter in her arms. She felt the tears coming on. "They're both so gorgeous. Jacob, she's the spitting image of you! Dark brown, almost black hair and oh my…" She smiled as her baby girl opened her eyes. They were an amazing deep blue. "Look at those eyes." She cuddled the baby gently. "You're perfect." She said holding the baby's hand.

Carlisle's eyes had grown softer, if that were even possible. "What's her name?"

Ella nudged Jacob. "What's her name, babe?"

Jacob smiled at her. "Tala. Tala Anna Black. Tala means princess of the wolves which is exactly who she is now and Anna after Ella's mother, the person who brought her into the world even though she knew the price she had to pay to have her."

A sob came from the other side of the room. It came from Embry. "That's just so sweet." He sobbed as he hugged Seth, who was awkwardly patting his back.

Jacob smiled first at Embry and Seth, secondly at his two new babies and lastly at his wife. He couldn't have been happier and nothing could bring him down.

_**Author's Little Corner**_

_**Two chapters in one night, quite a feat. Now my pinky hurts, my fingertips are really pink, that's never happened to me before and my wrist is killing me. OMG I'M DYING. Haha, just kidding, just tired. **_


	11. Little words, big impacts

**Chapter Ten**

Ella was walking along the beach, her son in her arms. One of the many things Jacob and Ella had learned their few months of being new parents was that the sound of the ocean soothed Maicoh. Ella looked up at the night sky, which was the same color as her daughter's eyes. The stars twinkled at her as if they were old friends. Tala was less fussy than her brother. She was a daddy's girl. She'd cry hers was soft; it was a heart breaking sound that rung Jacob's heart. Even as a three month old, she already had Jacob wrapped around her little finger.

Maicoh was content with anyone holding him, as long as he was being held he was a happy baby. Put him down and get out of his line of sight he'd wail loudly, make Tala cry, cause the dogs to howl, and altogether create chaos."

Ella smiled down at her sleeping son. Jacob and she knew already that Maicoh was going to be a trouble maker.

Now that he was asleep she began walking back to the house. She saw Jacob waiting on the front porch. She handed him the sleeping baby. Jacob kissed Maicoh's forehead and took him inside, an exhausted Ella tailing behind him. Jacob took him to the nursery and placed him in his crib gently. He brushed his fingers gently across Maicoh's cheek. Ella was smiling sweetly at him from the doorway.

He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What are you smiling at?" He asked.

Ella wrapped her arms around his neck. "Nine months ago you didn't care about him. Look at you now, you love him. You love them both." She said. "You being so sweet is quite the turn on."

Jacob raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?" he said his voice low and seductive. He kissed her then sucking her bottom lip playfully. He pulled back. "Well, we haven't visited that bed in awhile." His hand slipped up her shirt, delighting in the tiny moan he got out of her. He kissed her again harder this time causing her to back up a step. She pulled back and took off her shirt as Jacob rid himself of his. She wrapped one arm around her back and used the other to put under her butt as she wrapped her legs around him.

He laid her down on the bed and slid his hand down her pants; she gave a little jump as he touched that place that hadn't been touched in so long. She sighed in pleasure. "Ella, should we use something?" He asked.

"You mean a condom?" Ella asked. When he nodded her eyes looked at the family portrait on the wall. It was her and Jacob on the couch. Jacob was holding Tala and Ella was holding Maicoh and they both were holding each other's hand, their engagement rings visible. She had to think then if she wanted more children. She had a son and a daughter, both who still didn't sleep the whole way through the night. She loved them dearly, but did she want more?

The answer was yes, …later.

"That'd be a good idea."

**A few months later**

Jacob was watching Ella play with their children on the floor of the living room while he made a shopping list. He couldn't help but smile as he heard Maicoh's laugh. It got really hysterical as Tala joined in and then Ella's laugh broke him down and he laughed too and came into the living room. "What's so funny?"

Ella threw her hands up. "I don't know. He looked at her and she looked back at him and they started cracking up." She said. Jacob knelt beside her and tickled his son's belly. Maicoh looked at him and grinned. Jacob picked him up. "They are so close to talking. I know it. Say 'dada'." He pleaded with his six month old son in his arms. "Dada, come on Maicoh, say dada, I know you can." Maicoh blinked up at him. "Mama? Say mama?" he said pointing the baby towards Ella. Jacob sighed and put Maicoh back beside Tala. Maicoh put his fist in his mouth and looked at his little sister, little by a half an hour. He took his fist out of his mouth and looked at Tala real hard as if he was trying to see through her. Then he opened his mouth. "Ta…wa…" He said quietly.

Jacob and Ella gasped. "He said his first word!" She squealed. She picked Maicoh up and cuddled him. "Yes, yes, that is Tala!" She said. "You're such a smart baby."

That wasn't the only shock they got. Jealous little Tala burst into tears. That cry tugged on Jacob's heart and he found her eyes, their deep blue was so unique. She looked back at him and sobbed, "Dada!"

Jacob's heart warmed and he picked her up, cuddling her close to his chest and wiped the tears away. "Yes, I'm your daddy."

He looked at Ella. "Soon they'll be running off and having their own babies." She said.

"Oh no." Jacob said gently tickling Tala's belly. "She's not allowed to date until she's thirty."

Ella shook her head. "You say that now. She probably inherited your stubbornness and she'll get her way." She said. "She looks just like you."

Jacob smiled. Tala looked a lot like him, all except her unique blue eyes.

Ella cleared her throat. "About relationships, you're not supposed to know this but…"

"I hate sentences that start like that." Jacob sighed. "Alright what is it?"  
Ella took a deep breath. "Embry…imprinted on Tala."

It was all quiet for a moment and then Jacob passed out.

**A few long moments later**

Jacob awoke to his head in Ella's lap. She was running her fingers through his hair. "Hey Sweetie," She said gently.

"Where are the babies, what happened?" He said panicked.

Ella stroked his cheek. "Embry has Tala and Maicoh is sleeping, Jasper's watching him."

Jacob got up quickly realizing why he'd passed out in the first place. He found Embry holding Tala looking at her the same way he looked at Ella. He couldn't prevent the wave of fatherly protectiveness rushing over him. "Ella, take _our_ baby from him." He growled.

Embry quickly handed Tala to Ella who gave a little squeal of delight.

Jacob glared at Embry. "Let's talk outside."

Embry shook his head. "No, I want to stay here." He said, he felt safer there. Not outside where Jacob could rip his limbs off, which he'd never do in front of Ella.

Jacob glared at him. "Fine." He snapped. "Look Embry, I don't care who or what you imprint on a little old lady, a tree or another guy, hell, you can imprint on Seth for all I care but you can _not_ imprint on my daughter!"

"Jacob we have no control over who we imprint on!" Embry whined. "I don't think of her as a potential mate, Jacob. She's a baby for god's sake. I look at her as…as…"

"As what?!" Jacob demanded. Embry jumped as the Alpha tone came out heavily. "You're going to stay away from her."  
"_Jacob_!" Ella snapped.

Embry's face looked desperate. "I can't, Jacob!" he said his voice strained at the meer thought of leaving Tala. "Please, Jacob, you know I can't! Don't order me not to. I'd be miserable."

Jacob folded his arms and walked over to Ella. Tala reached toward him. "Dada, dada," She cooed.

Jacob smiled and picked her up, placing her on his shoulder. He came back to Embry who had let out a sigh of relief when he picked up the baby. Jacob was bouncing her gently. She made her appreciative cooing sounds. "Alright, I don't need an emo werewolf." He said rubbing Tala's back. "I'm not going to make you stay away. You can't spend the night though. The only thing I'm ordering you to do is to treat her as a friend until she decides she wants to be yours. And remember, I loved her first."

Hesitantly, Jacob handed Tala to Embry. Tala gurgled her baby nonsense at him and then sighed contentedly. Jacob smiled her and she said "dada," again. He kissed her cheek.

"Tala," He said with a smile. He gave Embry a warning glare and then turned to Ella and Jasper who were cooing at Maicoh who'd woken up. Jasper saw his eyes on him and immediately cleared his throat, mumbled some excuse, gave Ella a quick kiss on the cheek, ruffled Maicoh's hair and left quickly.

Jacob smiled and shook his head. Life couldn't get better

_**Author's little corner**_

_**Three chapters in one night. My head really hurts. I am NOT typing any more. Please review**_


	12. What Now?

**Chapter Eleven**

The twins were exactly one year old. Ella threw them the biggest party La Push had ever seen. Everyone showed up, the Cullens, Charlie, the wolves, everyone. The twins, who took their first steps on the same day, in opposite directions, Tala to Jacob and Maicoh to Ella, were toddling all over the place. They followed each other, Tala after Maicoh, just like their birth.

They were cuddled by everyone. Tala was held constantly by Embry who ignored the evil glares from Jacob until Shelby came over and whined until Ella took Tala from him so that Shelby could hold her. Tala, who was contently slobbering all over her new teething toy, didn't react at all other than cooing, "Mama," at Ella. Ella smiled and kissed her cheek and handed her to Shelby.

"Be careful with her, sweetie." Ella advised and she sat down beside her sister. She leaned her head against Bella's shoulder. "They grow up so fast."

Bella smiled. "How many words do they know now?"

"Between the two of them? Mama, dada, baba, Tala, Maica," Ella said, "They call Charlie papa. They know cup, dog, bath, baby, wa-wa, up, down, no, yes, stop. They learn something new everyday." Ella got up, recognizing the disgusted look on Shelby's face as Tala began to drool on her wrist. Ella grinned. "Here, honey." She said taking Tala from her and giving her a napkin. She put Tala on her hip and came in front of Bella. "In fact they probably know your name. Who's that, Tala?"  
Tala took the toy out of her mouth. "Behwa." She said and stuck it back in her mouth.

Bella stared at her in shock. "You're a smart little cookie, aren't you?" She said tickling her stomach, getting a giggle out of Tala.

Then, Tala surprised them again by throwing her toy at Embry and when he looked at her, she smiled and said, "Em!"

Embry practically cried. Jacob sighed. Maicoh giggled. Ella smiled and Tala drooled. It was a perfect day in the Black household.

**A couple of weeks later**

Jacob decided to go on a shopping trip. They were getting low on diapers, formula and much else.

Embry was visiting and with a firm glare, Jacob left him to help Ella while he was gone. The twins could be quite a handful, now that they were walking, talking and causing more trouble than they ever had before. Jacob trusted a select few with his children. Embry was one of those few. Ever since Jacob had knocked Sam out of the alpha spot, Embry had become Jacob's right hand man, basically the beta. Jacob trusted him not only with his own life, but his wife's and the lives of his children, the people nearest to Jacob's heart and his livelihood. That was saying something.

He gave Ella and both the twins' kisses goodbye and headed out the door, not sensing the heavy vampire scent in the air.

**At the Black House**

Ella was watching her baby boy sleep when Embry raced into the room with Tala in his arms. "Ella, there are vampires surrounding the house." He said quietly.

"Is it Bella?" Ella said, "I wasn't ex-"

Embry cut her off. "No, Ella, I don't know these vampires. I don't know what they want."

Ella's eyes grew big. Bella had told her about one group, who basically controlled the vampires and hated all werewolves. She shuddered. "The Volturi," she whispered.

Before Embry could respond there was an earsplitting crash and the sound of splintering wood. Maicoh woke up and began screaming. Ella picked him up, holding him protectively. "What do we do?" She whispered.

"Ella Black, isn't it?" A voice said. "We mean you no harm. We just want the wolf child."

Ella's breath caught. They wanted Maicoh. She heard another crash and did the only thing she could. She sent a mental plea to Edward, wondering if he could read it. Then she stepped out of the nursery, hugging her son to her chest, a pissed off mommy, who would fight to the death to protect her child.

**The Cullen Household**

"EDWARD!"

A scream in his head made Edward jump. The rest of the Cullen clan gave him a variety of strange looks but Edward was concentrating on the scream trying to depict whose voice it was.

"EDWARD!"

Edward's eyes widened. "Ella!" He turned to them. "We need to go, now, Ella's in trouble." He said but his thoughts were interrupted by another scream before the screams stopped entirely. "EDWARD, VOLTURI!"

**The Black Household**

Ella writhed on the ground, still managing to keep her hold on Maicoh throughout Jane's attack. Through her pain, she heard Embry's cry, who wouldn't phase for her had to hold Tala. Jane finally let up. Ella lay on the floor, her eyes squinted in pain. Maicoh sobbed hysterically in her arms. Aro stood over her. "Have you decided to give us the child peacefully? Or shall we continue?"

Ella looked at Embry who was bleeding profusely from a cut in his forehead, but her daughter was screaming, yet unharmed in his arms. Embry was staring at Ella. He understood what she was telling him without her having to say anything. She gently pulled at Maicoh's shirt, pointed to her mouth and nodded at him. Embry inclined his head slightly. Ella turned to Aro. She got up, Maicoh held firmly in her arms. "Why don't you just kill me and take him? Why go through all this trouble?"

"Because if I kill you, there's not enough of you to feed my whole coven and I don't want them to fight." Aro answered casually.

There was a sudden ferocious snarl beside her. Embry had phased, Tala dangling by her little denim overalls in his mouth. Turning on her heel she raced towards hers and Jacob's room. "RUN, EMBRY!"

**Later**

Jacob pulled into his driveway right before the Cullens to discover a burning house. Not pausing he raced into his house that no longer had a front door. "Ella? Ella?!" He screamed through the smoke. "Ella! ELLA?!"

He ran to the nursery, to both his relief and dismay, neither cradle contained a baby. His next bet was the bedroom. There was Ella, lying in a puddle of her own blood; a smoldering pile of something lay beside her along with broken glasses of their best liquor. None of that mattered to Jacob as he ran to Ella's side. He tried to find her pulse and found one, weak and fading. He picked her up, just as Carlisle's voice called Ella's name. "I'VE GOT HER!" Jacob yelled. "Hold on, baby." He begged.

He placed her in Carlisle's arms. "Fix her!" He demanded anxiously.

Ella coughed blood and weakly said. "My baby…they took Maicoh…" her head then flopped sickly on Carlisle's arm.

"No pulse!" Carlisle said.

To interrupt this moment, was a high pitched whine and a baby's cry as Embry, still in wolf form appeared, bleeding with Tala unharmed in his mouth.

Jacob rushed over to him, taking Tala from him and holding her against his chest as if she were the only thing keeping him here.

_"What happened?"  
"Vamps calling themselves Volturi came for Maicoh. I don't know what all happened. I ran into the woods with Tala. I know that Ella killed one of them, she busted a glass of liquor over his head and set him on fire. That's all I know."_ Embry said, exhaustedly.

Ella screamed in agony, she was coming to now. She fought against Carlisle, he held her still easily, even though it pained him to do so. "They took my baby! They TOOK HIM!" She stared right at Edward. "They. Took. Him." She growled before Jasper subdued her into a sedated sleep.

Jacob held tight to his daughter and stared blankly in front of himself, until everything turned black and he fell into a deep sea of black he didn't want to come out of.

_**THE END **_

_**Yes there is going to be a third. **_


	13. Music Inspiration and Message to YOU!

_**Perpetual Moments**_

_**Music Inspiration **_

_**First and foremost, Perpetual Moments was inspired by the song Almost a Whisper, piano by Yanni, vocals by Manager and Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade. The lyrics to Almost a Whisper are the subtitle on the cover. Without this song, Perpetual Moments would not have turned out the way it did. If Imeem got a penny for every time I played these songs whilst writing this story it'd be filthy stinken rich. **_

_**The honeymoon chapter was inspired by the song Mercy by Duffy. (Mischievous grin)**_

_**Jacob's reactions to there being twins were inspired by the song Never Too Late by Three Days Grace. **_

_**The fight, I got through writing those parts by listening to Pushing Me Away by The Jonas Brothers (yes, as you expected there was another Jonas Brothers inspiration in here) and the song Where by Lisbeth Scott. **_

_**The apology was inspired by Sorry by The Jonas Brothers. **_

_**And you guessed it, Jacob's way with the children once they were born was inspired by You'll be in My Heart by Phil Collins.**_

**_A message to my readers:_**

**_Yes I left off at a cliff hanger. Don't kick my ass, because that would hurt. The third installment in the Perpetual Saga will be called PERPETUAL HEARTBEAT. It'll be up soon._**


End file.
